Dusk, Twilight and Dawn
by TheBloodyShiki
Summary: Some times they spent together, an evening, a twilight and a morning... Short & Random fic, YAOI. Hideyoshi x Magoichi. A bit AU. ONE-SHOT.


**Dusk, Twilight and Dawn **

**By BloodyShiki**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well, firstly I would like to thank **_**Scytherageroses**_**for add a fav to my first fic! So, another word, I AM NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER, so there might be some grammar mistakes in my fic LOL. And btw, all of my SW fic are based on SW2, cuz I only have my own laptop… sad**

**I came up with this one while texting with my friend, she gave me the idea of writing this random thing… I kinda think that this fic make both Magoichi and Hideyoshi a bit OC… Nah, I'll try to improve on that…**

**R&R plz, I'll thank to all the people who either read or reviewed my fic!**

**WARNING:**

**PAIRING IS HIDEYOSHI X MAGOICHI**

**YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**DECLAIMER:**

**I don't own any samurai warriors characters, they all belong to koei.**

The sunset is a bit too bright for both of them, Magoichi wandered around the Saika village. He knew that it was no good to flirt around with ladies while Hideyoshi is around, yes, he understand what kind of feeling the other man had for him.

Well, at least Magoichi don't want to make his buddy jealous or upset. He walked down the street, he can hear nothing but chattering noises of other villagers. He looked beside him, and he just noticed that Hideyoshi wasn't with him anymore.

"Hey Magoichi…!" He heard someone panting, calling for him, "How can you leave your buddy like this… that's not nice dude…! Or, I guess you're trying to flirt around with ladies again behind my back…!" It was Hideyoshi, he exclaimed in amazement, pointing his shaking finger at Magoichi.

"Hey man… you got it wrong…"

Staring at Magoichi's innocent expression, Hideyoshi sighed, he just knew it, flirting with ladies was Magoichi's natural instinct. "I'll trust you with this time… but, instead of arguing about this, let's just get some dango*!"

Nothing more than the glittering light of the fire, the two sat next to each other in a restaurant, watching the sun faded into the emptiness of the night.

"Hideyoshi… I'm tired…"

Magoichi suddenly leaned himself against Hideyoshi, the other man was quite surprised at his sudden intimate action. Before Hideyoshi can react, Magoichi had already fall asleep.

"Wait… hey man! How can I bring you home like this?!"

The other man murmured something, but Hideyoshi can't make out the words from Magoichi's sleepy voice.

Hideyoshi grinned warmly, he laid Magoichi onto his lap, he started his dinner impatiently, can't help to jerk his head to look at the sleeping Magoichi. After a few moments of hesitation, Hideyoshi bit his lip, and gave the other man a kiss on the cheek.

Ignoring all the people who stared at the two men in astonishment, Hideyoshi held Magoichi in his arms. "Well… Magoichi, I guess it might be the last time I'd ever do this to you…"

-The next day-

"What on the earth is going on Hideyoshi, explain that for me right now!"

Now poor Hideyoshi is facing a very angry Nene, he stared back into his room, seeing a perfectly asleep Magoichi on his tatami; he had never thought that Nene would ever found out about that.

Seeing Hideyoshi not continuing with his explanation, Nene added with frustration, "You slept with that guy, right? And you…" Magoichi's sudden yawn interrupted Nene's speech; she glared angrily at both of them.

Nene walked away with frustration, straight after she walked out of both men's sight, they sighed in relief.

"She didn't find out… right?"

Hideyoshi blinked back, but he broke into sudden laughter before answering Magoichi's question. "Ahahahahaha… did you see that, when Nene's so angry… " Magoichi smiled back at Hideyoshi, trying to get up from the tatami, but sudden aching from his waist had stopped him from doing so.

"Seriously, Hideyoshi, I know I'm just trying to be a good buddy, but… what did you do to me last night… Why I'm having such a bad headache and my ass hurts…?" Magoichi questioned as he grabbed Hideyoshi by the collar.

"Well… well… calm down first… Aaaaaaah!"

Hideyoshi turned back and saw Nene again, standing behind him, smiling creepily. "Well, what do you want to say before your head fall apart from your body…?!"

END

*dango, 团子, a type of Japanese dessert.

**I know this suck… At first I want to add lemon into this fic, but it gives me a headache writing it… And I know it is weird having Magoichi as a uke but… … FORGIVE ME GUYS…..!**


End file.
